As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for such systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
In some IHSs, a display device may be desired to output visual data generated within an IHS. For example, a user may desire to play a movie, play a game, or engage in any other activity that requires visual output. Thus, a display for an IHS may be designed to convert digital data from the IHS into a visual form viewable by a user.
Certain challenges may exist in designing an IHS-display pairing that offers energy savings and ergonomic comfort. Current trends encourage energy savings for budgetary and regulatory concerns. As such, users typically power off their IHSs, or place the IHSs in a standby or hibernation mode when finished using the IHS for a task. However, users typically place the IHS below a desktop, with the display located on top of the desktop. The user can typically power off the IHS using software on the IHS, and as such, may turn off the IHS without having to reach the power button on the IHS.
However, when turning the IHS back on, the user may be required to press the power button on the IHS. Because the power button for the IHS is typically on the IHS, the user may need to bend down to turn the power on. This typical design, by placing stress on the user's back, may not be ergonomic.
Techniques have been developed to enable the user to power on, and off, peripheral devices, which may be remotely located from the IHS. However, these techniques do not enable the user to power on the IHS remotely. Further, these techniques may require the user to reach the power button on the IHS, which typically, is not ergonomically located for the user.
One alternative uses a proprietary cable for powering on the IHS from the display device. However, the proprietary cable may require proprietary hardware on the IHS, and may not be compatible with the display interface for the typical IHS. Thus, a need exists for an ergonomic solution that enables the typical user to provide power to the IHS.